Missing
by xxxtheangelbelowxxx
Summary: Excerpt: "Please, please forgive me, but I won't be home again." A sort of depressing songfic about Ulquiorra when he was a soul, shortly before he became a hollow. Please R&R.


**Disclaimer: ****I do not own anything from Bleach. Tite Kubo is its wonderful creator, not me. :(**** I also, do not own the song **_**Missing.**_** It is copyrighted to Evanescence and I'm not sure who the music company is.**

**This idea came to me in one of those extremely rare moments when my brain decided it liked me enough to let me use it. This is my first time writing in the Bleach area and this is my first songfic ever. I do not know if there has been anything similar using this song and if there is, I apologize. I also apologize if the lyrics are wrong, I got them from one of those lyric sites.**

**This is a songfic with the song **_**Missing **_**by Evanescence. I recommend listening to it if you haven't heard it. Or listen to it while you read. It's very good. :) **

**Italics are the lyrics and normal font is the story.**

**It's set shortly before Ulquiorra becomes a hollow (he's a plus soul). That's kind of a heads up to the fact that he's going to be a little out of character (OOC). It's kinda angst and there really isn't a happy ending. There is also an original character (OC) of my own, but there isn't much about her. Don't ask me to further define her, because I don't know myself. I honestly prefer him with Grimmjow. :x**

**The horizontal bar thing indicates a little skip in time.**

_

* * *

_

_Please, please forgive me,_

_But I won't be home again._

Ulquiorra watched her as she stood over the sink in the small house he once shared with her. She was slowly cleaning the dishes that had been building up over the past weeks since she had heard of his death.

Not once did she cry since she heard. She only gradually cleaned the house of anything that belonged to him, unaware that he was still there.

Ulquiorra closed the space between them and wrapped his arms around her, pretending that he could feel her and that she could feel him.

_Maybe someday you'll look up,_

_And barely conscious, you'll say to no one,_

Eyes moist with tears and his face showing the pain he felt, he murmured gently in her ear, "Isn't something missing?"

"_Isn't something missing?"_

She slowly set down the last dish she had cleaned and looked out the small window above the sink, her face perfectly blank and her eyes dull. She stared for a moment longer before closing her eyes and walked away, passing right through him.

_

* * *

_

_You won't cry for my absence, I know._

_You forgot me long ago._

Ulquiorra followed her slowly, passing through the small hallway. His fingers trailed lazily along the wall where pictures of them together used to hang. They were now in a box, stashed away somewhere she hoped she would forget to look. He looked down and watched as another link on his fate chain burned away. He closed his eyes, his chest tightening up painfully.

_Am I that unimportant?_

_Am I so insignificant?_

He watched as she saw the only picture of him left in the house. She had forgotten it while it sat on the coffee table in the room. He held his breath as she lightly touched it, running her finger slowly over it. He felt a sharp pain throughout his chest as he watched her put it picture-side down on the table before heading towards the bedroom.

_Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't someone missing me?_

Ulquiorra hugged himself tightly, trying to squeeze away the despair he felt as he slowly sank along the wall and to the floor. He buried his face in his knees, not wishing to see the world around him any longer.

_

* * *

_

_Even though I'm the sacrifice,_

_You won't try for me, not now._

Later that night, Ulquiorra slowly walked into the bedroom and looked upon her sleeping frame. He glanced over to his side of the bed, still made up the exact same way it was the day he died, longing to be there beside her. He looked back at her again and slowly walked to her bedside.

_Though I'd die to know you love me,_

_I'm alone._

He dropped to his knees beside her and reached out to try to gently touch her. He let his fingers hover above her face, wishing that he could feel her just one more time, somehow, just to let her know that he was still there.

_Isn't someone missing me?_

Ulquiorra slumped over, hanging his head. He rested his temple against the side of the bed and lifelessly watched his fate chain swing below him before another link disintegrated. He closed his eyes and pretended he no longer existed.

_

* * *

_

Please, please, forgive me,

_But I won't be home again._

He sat on the floor, his back against the wall, unseeingly staring at the floor in front of him. He had stayed in the corner of the living room while she had gone out as she had everyday since he had died.

_I know what you do to yourself._

He looked up as she entered the house, throwing her bag upon the floor. In her hand was a bottle of whiskey, half of it gone. She stumbled forward and crashed into the armchair next to him.

He continued to watch her as she quickly finished off another quarter of the bottle. He swallowed and breathed in before speaking to her, "Isn't something missing?"

_I breathe deep and cry out,_

"_Isn't something missing?"_

He put his forehead against the arm of the chair and wrapped his fingers around the chain as he felt another ring melt away. He whispered to himself, "Isn't someone missing me?"

"_Isn't someone missing me?"_

He closed his eyes as she leaned over and fell unconscious on the arm of the chair, the whiskey bottle falling to the floor, the remainder of its contents creating a small puddle on the carpet.

_

* * *

_

And if I bleed,

_I'll bleed knowing you don't care._

Ulquiorra watched her as she picked up his picture from the coffee table and held it gingerly in her hands for a moment, before flipping it over and undoing the clasps at the back. She slipped out the photograph, setting the frame back down on the table, and walked into the kitchen.

He stood, his eyes empty, and followed her.

_And if I sleep just to dream of you,_

_I'll wake without you there._

His face contorted into a mask of horror as she lit a match. He ran forward, trying to hold her and grab the match, only to find himself going straight through her and landing on his knees on the floor next to her.

_Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't someone missing me?_

He turned slowly and watched as she held the flame against the corner of his picture. His eyes started to sting and he hung his head, his fists clenching in the fabric of his pants. He sighed helplessly and breathed out, "I'm still here...."

Another piece of his chain burned away, leaving one link resting upon his chest.

_

* * *

_

Even though I'm the sacrifice,

_You won't try for me, not now._

Lights swung across the wall of the living room. Ulquiorra looked up and followed them with his eyes as he heard tires crunching on the gravel of the driveway. She was home later than usual, leaving him worried. The lights disappeared and after a moment, he heard the screen door swing open.

_Though I'd die to know you love me,_

_I'm all alone._

He watched as the door opened, a breeze hitting him in the face with the heavy smell of liquor. His face dropped in shock and agony as she walked in, laughing, with a man glued to her hip. They closed the door and stumbled down the hallway, Ulquiorra following far behind them like a lost child.

_Isn't something missing?_

He rested his forehead upon the closed door as he listened to the sounds from within the room. He clenched his eyes shut and felt the tears he previously denied, slip from underneath his eyelids and pour down his cheeks. He took in a shaky breath and whispered to no one, "Isn't someone missing me?"

_Isn't someone missing me?_

The last of his fate chain disappeared, and he felt a sharp burning within his chest. He tilted his head back, his tears still falling, as he sank to the floor. He gave a humorless smile as he welcomed the blackness that enveloped him.

_~End~_

* * *

**I hope that didn't suck too terribly. Writing this made me very depressed. :( **

**Thank you all for sticking around and read this! Please review and tell me what you think. Also tell me if you see an error so I can fix it please. :D**


End file.
